


Stara Gwardia

by AmaWatte



Series: The Old Guard Noah [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dead Noah Czerny, Gen, M/M, Talking To Dead People
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Joe czuje, jak ktoś szarpie go za ramię.— Widziałam chłopca —AlboNowy nieśmiertelny, nawet nie pełnoletni, z dziwną historią
Relationships: Everton (The Old Guard) & Noah Czerny, Everyone & Everyone, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: The Old Guard Noah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997146





	Stara Gwardia

**Author's Note:**

> Nie betowane, więc są prawdopodobnie błędy  
> Obejrzałxm wczoraj The Old Guard i wciąż jestem na haju. Crossover trc i thg był konieczny, wybaczcie

Nile go obudzi, przerażona, a Joe od razu wciąga ją do uścisku. 

— Widziałam chłopca, blondynka. Widziałam jak umiera. To dziecko — łka, a Andy przeczesuje jej włosy.

— Jak umarł? — pyta Nicky, mimo że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.

— To wyglądało jak rytuał. On się tak wierzgał, próbował walczyć — szepcze Nile — Nie wstał, on umarł tak na stałe, prawda? —

— Jedziemy do Henrietty —decyduje Andy.

* * *

— Ktoś wypytuje o Noaha —mówi Adam, gdy wraca z pracy. Całuje Ronana w czoło i z zmęczeniem opada na kanapę.

— Kto? — żąda Gansey.

— Nazwali się Starą Gwardią... I jest jeszcze coś. Pytali o miejsce jego śmierci.

Richard chwyta plecak i latarkę, i mówi:

— Czeka nas wycieczka w miejsce, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. —

___

Nile widzi grupkę dzieci, stojących obok porzuconego samochodu. 

— Cześć — mówi okularnik — Nazywam się Richard Gansey III i słyszałem, że szukacie Noaha —

Joe się napina, a jego dłoń wędruje do pistoletu, schowanego za pasem. 

Gansey dostrzega ten subtelny ruch i kręci głową z uśmiechem. 

— Nie radziłbym tego. Cabeswater widziało już za dużo krwi — oświadcza opalony chłopak o niebieskich oczach — Jestem Adam Parrish —

— Znaliście Noaha? — pyta Nicky, a chłopak z tatuażem kiwa sztywno głową — Gdzie on jest? —

Dziewczyna ignoruje pytanie i klęka, dotykając zimnej ziemi koło opon samochodu. 

— Osiem lat temu, dwóch przyjaciół poszukiwało Glendowera. Udało im się poznać pewien rytuał, który podobno umożliwiał zdobycie mocy. Był jednak pewien warunek. Trzeba było coś poświęcić, ale nie byle co. Coś swojego. Oni o tym nie wiedzieli. Drugi z nich się poddał i w podczas kłótni, upuścił swoją deskorolkę. Pierwszy podciął go, sprawiając, że drugi się zachwiał i uderzył deskorolką w głowę. Poświęcił przyjaciela w ofierze, która się nie powiodła. Kilkanaście kilometrów stąd, pewien bogaty chłopiec bawił się z innymi dziećmi, gdy nagle się zgubił. Otoczyły go pszczoły i pokąsiły na śmierć. Umarł w tym samym czasie, co siedemnastoletnia ofiara rytuału, ale tylko jedno z nich przeżyło. Bogaty chłopiec. Jednak po siedmiu latach, chłopiec ma obsesję na punkcie Glendowera. Spotyka ofiarę, zabawnie żywą, jak na trupa. Wiele przygód później, chłopiec umiera przez pocałunek swojej miłości. Ofiara umiera ponownie, tym razem w większym niż poprzednio cierpieniu. Cabeswater ożywia chłopca i jakimś cudem, duch znów staje się człowiekiem, ale tym razem nie może umrzeć. I nagle pojawiacie się wy i szukacie ofiary —mówi dziewczyna, wstając i patrząc im w oczy — Czego chcecie od Noaha? —

— Noah jest taki jak my — zaczyna powoli Joe.

— To znaczy? — przerywa mu wytatuowany.

— Jest nieśmiertelny.

Nile spodziewa się śmiechu, ale ku ich zdziwieniu, grupa nastolatków jedynie kiwa głowami.

— To ma sens — oświadcza po dłuższym zastanowieniu się Gansey — Ronan, prowadź do Stodół —

Chłopak z tatuażem chwyta kluczyki i patrzy na nich groźnie. 

\------ 

Stodoły są piękne, a Nile wie, że Joe nie może się powstrzymać przed wzięciem ołówka i narysowaniem ich. 

Ronan zaprasza ich do salonu i przynosi kawę, a Opal, dziewczynka z kozimi nóżkami, radośnie podskakuje i grucha po łacinie, do czasu gdy zauważa duży koralik, wplątany przez Joego w jej włosy. Oddaje koralik dziewczynce, mimo głośnych protestów Ronana.

Opowiadają mi o swoich przygodach, a Nicky po prośbie Gansey, opowiada o Zakonie Krzyżackim, Templariuszach i o tym jak odkrył swoją nieśmiertelność.

— Wszystko spoko, ale gdzie jest Noah? — wtrąca się zniecierpliwiona Nile, przerywając urocze droczenie Adama i Ronana.

— Tu jestem.

Cichy głos przerywa ciszę. Gdy Nile unosi wzrok, widzi przezroczystawą sylwetkę chłopca o jasnych włosach. Widzi dziurę w jego głowie, widzi zasinienie, które powinno już dawno zejść.

Andy wstaje, przechodzi przez pokój i kładzie dłoń pod raną. 

— Co ci si stało, kochanie? —pyta z troską. Nicky również wstaje i obejmuje go ramienien z niepokojem przyglądając się chłopcu.

Joe zostawia rysunek i ostrożnie do nich podchodzi. 

Noah nie odpowiada. 

— Kto ci to zrobił? — szepcze Nile.

— Barrington Whelk — odpowiada Noah, a widząc twardy wzrok Andy, dodaje: — Już nie żyje —

Przekonują go, by zostawił przyjaciół. Chłopiec zaskakująco szybko się zgadza, prosząc tylko o pozwolenie na odwiedzanie ich.

Są już w samochodzie, jadącym do Paryżu, gdy Nile czuje, jak na jej ramię opada głowa Noaha.

Nicky masuje spięte mięśnie blondyna z cichym nuceniem, starając się nie obudzić śpiącego Joe.

— Dziękuję — szepcze Noah — Nie potrafię z nimi zostać, skrzywdziłem ich. Ja... Nie dam rady z nimi zostać —

— Rozumiem — szepcze Nile i naprawdę to robi.

_Po raz pierwszy może powiedzieć, że coś rozumie._


End file.
